Mobile phones have become part of our daily life, and have changed the way we live, work, travel etc. They have made our life simpler, easier and more enjoyable. Our phones have become such a fixture in our daily life activities that we can sometimes feel naked without them. Therefore most people would find it difficult being without their phone. Whether you lose it at a bar or forget it at home when you leave for work, being without your phone can be a stressful and awkward experience. If you have ever lost your phone or had it stolen, you know how horrible it feels. You not only feel disconnected, you immediately start to think about all the valuable information on your phone that you cannot live without—pictures, text messages, contacts, notes, personal data and more. Nowadays phones are of great value for people, and losing phones is a major issue for people. Therefore, there is a need to at least mitigate or solve this issue.